Ryouseirui Naruto!
by Ayame Isana
Summary: Trap Singer Naruto! Naruto also known as 96Neko is enrolled to Konoha Music Academy for elites. But Naruto has a problem… He's a trap singer, in other words a freak! At least after a long days work, he is emailed a letter by 'Black Bird', his only reason to go on singing. SasuNaru Light Yoai Reference to VOCALOID and trap singer 96Neko


**Ayame: This was bugging me a lot actually. I couldn't stop thinking about this plot line ever since writing the 3rd chapter of City of Storms and Bones. I apologize to the people who are reading the story, it will be on hold for a few months. Also A New Tomorrow will be on hold as well, GOMEN! ;A;**

**Ayame: Anyway, this Ryouseirui which means 'Trap Singer'. Also this does reference a lot of VOCALOID stuff and many covers of VOCALOID. I suggest you research 96Neko because she's very important in this story.**

**AYAME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Now Lets Start!**_

* * *

**~ Ryouseirui Naruto ~**  
**Chapter 1: My Life As A Ryouseirui!**

"NARUTO! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Shouted an annoyed man with brown hair and a thin scar across his nose. He was holding the pieces of a broken vase in one hand and a cricket ball in the other.

"NO WAY, OLD MAN!" Shouted a feminine voice from the room next door. Much to the older mans irritation. He sighed loudly and shouted.

"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN 10 SECONDS I'LL BAN YOU FROM EATING RAMEN TIL YOUR FIFTY!" He chuckled evilly, knowing the boy would do anything for ramen.

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard inside the house. The door slammed open and reveled a 16 year old boy. He was very petite a size of 141.2 cm (about 4'7.6) with stunning golden hair and azure blue eyes. He was still in his pajamas with dark bags under his eyes.

"What do you want, 'Ruka?!" His voice was a high pitch almost like a girl with a very low voice. Of course Iruka wouldn't say that out loud unless he had a death wish, Naruto was very sensitive about his voice and was well aware of his feminine voice.

"You know 'What I want' Naruto! This vase was my favourite and now thanks to you it's broken!" Iruka ranted not noticing that the blonde was ignoring him completely, causally grunting to keep the conversation going.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Iruka asked annoyed. Staring at the blonde who was looking off in the distance.

"Hn..." A tick mark appeared on Iruka's head.

"Naruto listen to me!"

"Hn.."

"NARUTO YOU HAVE A VOICE OF A SIX YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"Hn.."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"OWWW! THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD!"

**SMACK!**

"NARUTO YOU WILL TALK TO ME WITH PROPER RESPECT!"

"AS IF YOU SMELLY OLD MAN!"

"DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU AGAIN!"

"OH YEAH?! I'LL TURN YOU TO THE POLICE FOR CHILD ABUSE!"

**Ding! Dong!**

The door opened and out came the local mailman who happen to arrive in the most unluckiest time of the day.

"Um... Should I come back another time?" The mailman said awkwardly as he saw the two glaring daggers at each other silently promising the other a slow and painful death.

"No it's not, mailman-san~" Naruto said in a sickly sweet voice that scared the living shit out of the man.

"Would you like some tea, mailman-san~" Iruka said in the same sickly sweet tone Naruto had used with a obvious fake smile.

"A-Ah, I-I have t-to go!" And with that the mailman disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving the two back to argue.

It was days like these when Naruto had to think back to the days when he met the bastard.

**_~ 8 Years Ago ~_**  
**_Naruto's POV_**

_"Naruto-kun, this is Iruka. He'll be taking care of you from now on." _  
_I looked at the man. He was pretty young around his early twenties. Why was he bothering with a orphan nobody like me? _  
_It was pretty awkward at first but I soon looked up to him. We fought sometimes but we also made memories too. I wouldn't admit this out loud but I really look up to him a lot._

_**~ 2 Years Later ~**_

_"Alright now repeat after me, Aaah~" Iruka sang a low note and gestured _  
_"Aaha~" I repeated but growled as I sang to high._  
_"Naruto a bit lower next time. Now again, Aaah~" _  
_"Aaha~"_  
_Iruka sighed as the boy couldn't reach the low note. I teared up as Iruka let out a frustrated sigh. _  
_"Once more."_  
_"I CAN'T DO IT 'RUKA!" I cried running out the room. I felt my warm tears run down my cheeks as sobbed._  
_I, Naruto Uzumaki, am a _Ryouseirui...

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto angrily stomped to his room. Slamming his door shut in frustration. He let out a loud sigh as he heard a beeping noise on his computer. Suddenly, the angry scowl disappeared in seconds as he slumped in his seat and opened up his mail.

_Black Bird: Hey Neko-chan! Amazing work on your new song btw!_

_96Neko: Hehe! (/_/) Thanks Kuro! Any requests lately?_

_Black Bird: Nah, you decide this time ^_^_

_96Neko: How about ViVi?_

_Black Bird: Sounds Interesting ;) I've got homework, I'll have to go now. TT _TT_

_96Neko: Understood! JA NE!_

_96Neko Logged Out_

_Black Bird Logged Out_

Naruto smiled opening another tab. He typed; ViVi and was loaded with sites. Clicking on the first Youtube site, he listen to the melody and song of his favorite old time song.

**(ViVi by ROAD watch?v=Pi7d3qDqmrQ )**

_Words that I force, sadly, back down my throat _

_They still follow, trailing after me _

_Words I spit out when the frustration takes me_

_ There's no taking them back now, that I know_

_When I make the words in my mouth they taste like lies _

_When I let them form it just smears away the meaning_

_ Not a single thing that I can make the way that I want _

_I know, I'm simply worthless..._

_I love you so, Vivi! And when tomorrow comes along _

_Bye-bye is what I'll say when I turn and walk away _

_Oh this sleepy little town, nearly ashes on the ground _

_I'll leave it all behind, even thoughts of you and I..._

_As I write down the letter I'd give to you_

_ All these things started coming back to me _

_Even so, darling, as lovely as you are _

_Not a thing appeared on the page, not a word_

_Why does it always have to be this way with words? _

_Why do they twist and turn into heavy, leaden lies? _

_Why is it words fly away just like birds? _

_Why do they turn to dirt?_

_I love you so, Vivi! And when tomorrow comes along _

_The us we knew today, will have long since passed away_

_ Just forget I said a thing, anything I said at all_

_There's not a single thing I need to tell you anymore..._

_Colours melting all in amber shades_

_ A balloon falls; flying away a caribou _

_There, a legless turkey cast in bronze_

_ Dancing the night away a cheerful cuckoo_

_Noisy, restless, the news keeps going on_

_ "Children from the town, they vanish one by one!"_

_ Though I cry, I'll carry on singing _

_As a fish quietly watches me..._

_Even though my heart is hopeless beyond repair- _

_I'll go onwards; I'll walk along with you_

_I love you so, Vivi! And when tomorrow comes along _

_Bye-bye is what I'll say when I turn and walk away _

_Oh this sleepy little town, nearly ashes on the ground_

_ I'll leave it all behind, even thoughts of you and I..._

_Oh, I let out all those words, and I finally felt your touch, _

_And yet despite all that, I said nothing at all _

_Oh, I love you so, Vivi _

_I love you so, Vivi _

_Say goodbye to me, Vivi, since that's all our love comes to..._

I replayed the song then opened my email again. I searched 'White Rabbit' and clicked on a chibi like picture of a purple haired girl with pearl eyes.

_96Neko: Yo! Hina-hime ur there?_

_White Rabbit: Wuz up! Gotta new song 4 moi!_

_96Neko: Sorry Hina, I don't need you to make the music but I DO need you to make a picture for a song I'm gonna cover._

_White Rabbit: Awww... Oh well, whats da song?_

_96Neko: ViVi_

_White Rabbit: Really? Cool! I'll right away! JA NE!_

_96Neko: JA NE_

_White Rabbit Logged Off_

_96Neko Logged Off_

I sighed and stretched my arms. Before going back to the song and sang with the singer. I didn't stop until I was in pitch and knew every words. I smiled and hopped back to bed and went to sleep in peace.

Not knowing that this will be my last time sleeping in comfort and peace...

**TBC**

* * *

**Ayame: How's that?! Please review on how you feel about it!**

**Ayame: Also if you you have any suggestions on what song I should add. Please leave a comment and tell me! I'll try my best with this fanfiction! If I don't I'll go back to writing my other stories. ;A;**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

_**"Naruto I decided to enroll you to Konoha Music Academy." Iruka knew any minute now that he would explode. 3 2 1...**_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

_**Until Next Time; Ayame Isana...**_


End file.
